


Locked in the Stinking Dark

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Angst, Blood Brothers, Character, Family, Gen, Grief, Hurt, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse of Much during the time he spent in the dungeon in "Adam Bell".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in the Stinking Dark

Much shivered. He hated the dungeon in Nottingham Castle. The shadows were cold and his elbow and knees hurt and he was really thirsty. And he was on his own.

The devils would come. Much shuffled closer to the light.

It was different down here without Robin. He had told Much that there weren't any devils, and Much had tried hard to believe him because Robin never lied to him. But the dark felt like it was creeping closer everywhere he looked and Much just knew that creatures were lurking there, waiting to take him. He knew the stories. Will had said that Gisburne was the only devil.

Robin had got them out and Dickon and Tom. They were both dead now. All thanks to Gisburne and the Sheriff. Just like what happened to his father and mother, and Robin and his father, was their fault too.

Much glared up at the guards he could hear above him. They were the devils. Father had said that Robin would look after him, and Robin had said Much would have to learn how to look after himself too. Robin had been a good teacher. There were a few soldiers with sore heads today thanks to Much. Robin wouldn't have got caught though. He was too clever.

What would Robin do if he was here? He'd think up a plan and get out of the dungeon and disappear into Sherwood. But it was only Much and the mad old man, who was still talking to his rat, just like he had done the first time Much had been here. What would Robin do?

Sometimes Much got Robin and Robert mixed up in his head. Only sometimes, mind. But they were both Robin now and both Herne's Sons and they both loved Marion.

The others didn't like talking about it, but Much knew it was true. Both Robins had looked at Marion in the same way, talked about her the same. Robert would look after Marion, just like Robin used to, and make sure no one tried to hurt her again. If they got married, Much would have another brother.

Marion said it didn't matter that Robin had died: she was still Much's sister. He hadn't had a sister before Marion. They talked about Robin sometimes, when it didn't make them cry. Marion said he'd want them to be happy and to keep on fighting against the Sheriff, just like he had done. She still missed him, though, just like Much did.

Sometimes, Much thought he saw Robin in the forest. He'd turn around and there'd be a whisper through the tree branches and there was Robin, tall and dark and looking right at Much. Much always ran towards him, but he was never there. Marion had hugged him tight when he'd told her the first time and hadn't told him he'd been seeing things, like Will did. Robin had said that the ones who died would be in the forest, didn't he? All around them, in Sherwood.

Much's stomach growled. He was hungry. How long would it take Robert and the others to rescue him? They wouldn't leave him here. Robin always said he'd never leave him behind, and Robert said the same.

Robin said that Herne would protect them. But Much wasn't in the forest now. This wasn't Herne's kingdom. So could Herne help? Much squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hands closing into fists. He prayed hard, like his mother had taught him.

Herne, don't leave me here. It's cold and dark. Don't let the devils come.

"Feet first; it's the only way."

It was the old man again, staggering out of the shadows with that rat in his hands. He'd said the same thing last time and Robin had known what to do. Much didn't. How could he go feet first? The man was mad anyway. That's what Dickon had said.

Robert had been worried about letting Much go out by himself. But Much had to go, his grandfather had been sick, dying even. Much had wanted to help him. Family was important and Much didn't want to lose anyone else. But maybe if he hadn't gone alone, he wouldn't be here in the dungeon.

There was a scream then, from somewhere above in one of the cells. Much jumped. This was a horrible place. He hated it. He didn't want to die here. He wanted to become part of his home when he died, like Robin had said. Maybe he'd get to see Robin again, like Tuck said he would.

He didn't want to hang. He didn't want to stay here another night.

_He'll hang tomorrow._

Sudden terror gripped him as he remembered the Sheriff's words and he sprang to his feet.

"Let me out of here!" he called up, pleading.

He only got laughter and spitting in reply from the soldiers. The old man murmured cheerfully in the corner. Much dropped back down to the foul-smelling ground, his heart heavy and aching.

Robin had come for him, when the Templars were going to hang him and told him that he'd been abandoned. All the outlaws had rescued John when he'd been caught, and Marion when Owen of Clun had taken her. They'd come for him too. Robert would. He wouldn't leave him behind, not here, not in Nottingham Castle. They had to come for him.

Much stared into the darkness. Will had been right: Gisburne was a devil. But Much hadn't forgotten the stories. He could feel the darkness stirring.

"Where are you, Robin?"

_-the end_


End file.
